


War Couldn't have been better

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, For every 2 angst there has to be 1 happy, Here have happy, I should be studying but nooope, Its 2:46 am, M/M, its happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's gay"</p><p>"WE BOTH ARE GAY!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Couldn't have been better

**Author's Note:**

> Studying? Nah writing this trash at 2 am and cookies? Yes please

“Excuse me my friend just over there.” Jon points towards where ryan is sitting on the bench staring at his phone. “Just had a terrible break up and I think it would make him feel 100% better if you could just go talk to him for a few minutes. I know this is terrible but it would make him feel so much better.”

 

She looks towards where Jon has pointed and smiles big “Sure he's actually really cute.”

 

Jon grins big. “Thank you so much! He’ll really appreciate it.”

 

Jon watches her as she walks towards ryan and sits next to him. Ryan looks up as she sits down and he immediately searches the park for any signs of Jon. He doesn't see him so he talks to the nice lady for 20 minutes about the park about her dog and ryan indulges her for all of it. He laughs when appropriate smiles fondly.

 

“So I was um wondering if you wanted to grab a cup of coffee sometime?”

 

 _Jon you fucking asshole._ Why would ryan get the silly idea that a nice Sunday afternoon in the park would be normal? Not when you know Jon Risinger of course not. Normal doesn't exist when Jon is present. So ryan looks at the woman tries to figure out what sob story Jon pulled from his ass this time. She's blonde early 30s late 20s maybe. He knows almost immediately what Jon said.

 

“It's a little too soon to try and get back in the dating game after what happened but maybe some other time.” She smiles fondly as she walks away and it takes everything in ryan's power not to run to where he’s sure Jon is. He sits there until the woman is well and far gone. He makes his way towards Jon's normal isolated spot of the park and of course he's smiling like an idiot as soon as he see’s Ryan.

 

“I brought lunch!” He holds up a bag towards ryan.“It's a burger and yes I got you diet coke.” He holds up the cup and ryan takes it. They sit at the park making small talk Ryan promising that he isn't gonna let this slide and Jon smiling like a kid when ryan retails the story of the ladies grandpuppies. Its another hour and half before they get up and leave.

  


They've been doing this for years now trying to set the other up with a prospect in one crazy way or another. It's been happening since their first official date. Ryan had spotted Jon sitting at the small table 20 minutes early for their date ( _yes ryan was early too he was nervous okay!?)_. Ryan  didn't think the plan through before he was standing in front of a table of 4 weaving a story of misfortune and woe. He thanks all of the acting teachers he's ever had as he looks at one person at the table who has misty eyes. They all nod a yes and ryan thanks them and scurrys away to find a good seat with the a perfect view of his handy work from inside of the restaurant. He watches as a lady walks slowly up to jons table. Ryan orders a diet coke light ice and an ice tea light ice as he continues to watch. She gently places a hands on Jon's shoulder and kneels next to him she says something soft and jon looks completely lost. She grabs Jon's hand and they walk over to the table with the others and Jon's face is priceless ryan wishes he could take a picture of it but with his luck the flash will be on and he'd be caught.

 

It takes 10 more minutes for Jon to spot Ryan inside of the restaurant he sends the nastiest death glare he can muster. Ryan just motions to his watch and the table. Jon thanks the table with a nod and many hand shakes. When he finally gets inside the restaurant and to ryan he's in a fit of quiet laughter.

 

“You suck.”

 

“You're a little late Jon. What held you up I was starting to worry?”

 

“This. Means. War.”

 

“Bring it.”

  


It was brought hard. Jon using all the tricks he had over the next few years even stooping as low as to telling Ryans cab driver at the airport that'd he'd just been dumped in london. And Ryan was right there stooping just as low. There wasn't a moment when the war wasn't on. When Jon had first moved in to Ryan's apartment he was greeted to a security guard. “I’m under strict orders to not let you be around any people sir … Because of … You know.” And when Ryan went to met Jon's parents jon didn't hold back at all when he told them all about ryans “special preferences” . So why in the world did ryan think the night before their wedding be any different.

  


**Ryan:** GOD DAMN IT JONATHAN IT IS LITERALLY THE NIGHT BEFORE WE GET MARRIED!!

 

**Jon:** I have no idea what you're talking about .

 

**Ryan:** Oh? So you don't know why this man thinks my fiancée is lost at sea?

 

**Jon:** Nope not a clue.

 

**Jon:** But if I DID know I'd say at least he isn't trying to get in your pants just distract you for a night.

 

**Jon:** And that maybe your hypothetical lost at sea fiancée was super sad because he missed you so much and is desperate to finally see you again tomorrow and really really misses you like to the sun and back .

 

**Ryan:** That's super gay jon 

 

**Jon:** WE BOTH ARE SUPER GAY JAMES! FOR EACH OTHER!?!?

 

**Ryan:** Naah

 

**Ryan:** I love you dear. See you tomorrow Mr. Haywood.

 

**Jon:** See you tomorrow Mr.Haywood.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Why hasn't anybody asked Me to stop writing yet? Like really why hasn't anybody told me to stop? Also yay HAPPY JON AND RYAN both .. At the same time?!


End file.
